Computer systems, and associated methods, for data management are in wide use. Such systems and methods vary widely in configuration. In addition, there are many different types of data management to which such systems and methods are applied.
One common example of data is financial data. There is a need for computer-implemented devices and methods that help account holders with cash flow management.